


Another Perfect Day

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [32]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy muses on how things always seem to come up smelling of Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Perfect Day

Monroe stood at the window, hands clenched behind his back, and stared down over Philadelphia. The razor-sharp fury from earlier had abated, but you could still see the rage strung tight under his skin.

'We didn't get him today, but we will get him,' he said. 'The milita have the power now, and he has nothing.'

Oh sure, Jeremy snorted to himself as he picked up his coffee, Miles was out there with nothing, not even an ass, to his name. It was pathetic really.

Monroe turned around and stared at him with pale, furious eyes. 'Something you want to add, Captain Baker?'

Jeremy swallowed his coffee. 'No, sir,' he said. 'We are totally winning this one. I mean, that diner will not be harbouring fugitives again. Right?'

He should probably shut up, he mused. Shutting up would be a good idea. Monroe did not look like a man interested in dispelling tension with a bit of light quippery. He looked like a man that hadn't blinked in the last minute.

'If you have something to say, Captain,' Monroe said. 'Spit it out before it chokes you.'

Jeremy scratched his eyebrow. 'It's just, I'm sure we're awesome and everything, but it's Miles.'

'He's just a man,' Monroe said. His gaze flicked down the table, landing on Tom with lacerating intent. 'Isn't that right, Tom?'

They glared at each like two cats on either side of a fence. Even though it had been the plan, Monroe was pissed with Neville from setting Clayton and Pittman free before sending Miles to the factory. And...well...it had to be admitted that if it wasn't for the 'alive' part of their orders all these years, Miles might never have got the chance to hold a sword to Julia's throat. It was probably best to avoid saying that aloud, though.

'Sure, he's just a man,' Jeremy said. 'But, come on, he's like fucking B'rer Rabbit. Throw him in the briar patch and he comes up with a handful of berries and a tarty gopher. He runs away from the militia and ends up running a bar with his first love in Chicago.'

Monroe raised his eyebrows. 'I didn't realise he had a partner.'

'I meant booze,' Jeremy said. 'Then four people storm Philadelphia and they get away clean, with our ace in the hole. We have power, for about 200 yards, but every day is just another perfect day in Miles world.'

'He's on the run, with no allies except a mother, two children and a rebel,' Monroe said. 'Hardly perfect.'

'Don't forget the fat man,' Tom said.

'Ah, of course, the fat man,' Monroe said. 'I forgot you set him free too.'

Okay, Jeremy took a deep breath, keep talking. 'No, see, Miles is out there with his ex, a MILF, two nubile siblings and a fat man to use as a mattress if the ground isn't sufficiently comfy for his ass. Or, if you prefer, with a genius scientist who has shanked everyone who crossed her except Monroe here, a guy who could – if they find another pendant – access the Google Earth satellite to track us in real time, someone who can get him an introduction to the rebels and two nubile siblings...I don't actually know if they have any skills. With Miles luck they are probably ninjas or wizards.'

Monroe pinched the bridge of his nose, the muscles in his jaw clenching along his jaw. 'Do you have a point, Baker?'

He had a couple. That they shouldn't underestimate Miles, that they shouldn't continue to underestimate the rest of the group just so they could focus on Miles? Except Monroe knew that really, he just wanted to keep imagining Miles being miserable right now.

'Maybe you should give us all cute blonde sidekicks?' Jeremy said instead. 'It seemed to do wonders for Miles.'


End file.
